<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep your Distance by HazbinHotelHo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691846">Keep your Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo'>HazbinHotelHo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arackniss is Tired, Bonding, Established Relationship, Henroin is Briefly Mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Pentious is a gentleman, Romance, Smoking, he is Respectful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, shitty day, Arackniss has a smoke before going to Pentious' place. He wasn't expecting the snake to come looking for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep your Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoo boy, it has been awhile since I've logged into this account! I'm sorry to everyone, but I ended up being very overwhelmed and tired and between university and other things I have barely written in months. I managed to scrape this together though, I hope y'all like it! I have a powerful craving for fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arackniss took a deep drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs. Tobacco down in hell was always slightly sour, but he’d gotten used to the taste. He breathed out, watching the smoke plume into the air above him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today had been shit from start to finish, and he just wanted to forget about it. Henroin had sent him out on errands that he usually gave to capos, then told him last-minute that he was actually supposed to off a guy on the other side of town. Of course Arackniss had missed the window of opportunity, and he couldn’t exactly storm a heavily-guarded club deep in enemy territory by himself. He’d returned to Henroin empty-handed, and gotten a beating for his troubles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d left the family house in a shit mood, and it hadn’t gotten better. Arackniss knew better than to go to Pentious’ place, though. didn’t give a fuck how unhappy he was, he wasn’t going to bring that shit home. He knew how shitty it was to have that kind of anger taken out on you, and Pentious was even more sensitive to these things than Arackniss was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he sat there, smoking on a rooftop of an abandoned building in territory a bit to the west of Pent’s mansion. The sky had gotten dark a bit ago, but he didn’t feel like moving. He still had a few cigarettes left in his pack, he could finish them off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are, my little ssssniper.” A familiar voice spoke, quiet but excited.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arackniss whirled around, one hand instinctively going to the hidden holster in his suit pocket. He paused, watching incredulously as Pentious hauled himself up over the side of the building. The snake was panting a bit, and his suit jacket was rumpled. The fire escape was so narrow it had been difficult for Arackniss to get up here, how in the hell had Pentious managed to squeeze his noodley body through it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arackniss looked around, but he couldn’t see another soul nearby. Still, he had to be careful. If word of this got back to Henroin, it would have to look like a business meeting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arackniss hunched over a bit, turning his face to the side so Pentious wouldn’t see his black eye. “The fuck are ya doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pentious leaned against the wall, keeping his distance from Arackniss. “Well, when you didn’t show up for dinner or text me, I figured I would try and search for you. Luckily I didn’t have to go very far.” He brushed off his hat as he spoke, then put it back on his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arackniss hummed, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand Pentious was an idiot for trying to look for him, especially when he wanted to be left alone. On the other, if he had been ghosted like that by Pentious, he’d have a few questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was too tired to front, though. Pentious had cracked through his surly demeanour before, but he just wasn't in the mood for that tonight. If he tried, then Arackniss knew it would just cause pain for the both of them. It was better to shatter any illusions Pentious had now. If this was the thing that finally drove the snake away, well… Arackniss had figured something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Arackniss took a deep breath, one of his hands clenched into a fist as he braced for the impact of his words. “I just wanna be left alone right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of pouting or protesting, Pentious just nodded. “Yes, I suspected as much, but it never hurts to double-check.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slithered a bit closer, and Arackniss tried not to flinch. Pentious might be bigger than him, but he knew better than to try to pick Arackniss up without his express permission. Arackniss just waited for Pentious to react to what he’d said, doggedly avoiding his partner’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I?” Pentious leaned down, hovering over Arackniss without touching him. Arackniss nodded, and Pentious lifted his upper right hand to his lips. He kissed it gently, his cold lips brushing against the fur for a moment before he let go. “Take all the time you need, dearest. I’ll leave the spare key in the usual spot for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arackniss stared in shock as Pentious began to slither away. He knew he should just take this and be grateful, but he couldn't help saying something “Wait, that’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pentious turned back around, looking a bit confused. “Well, yes. I hope to see you later this evening, my dear, but there’s no pressure to do so if you’re not feeling up to it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“… ‘Kay.” Arackniss wasn’t sure what to do. He knew Pentious really liked spending time with him—hell, every time he came over, it was a struggle to get the snake to leave him alone. If Pentious could spend every hour of every day with Arackniss wrapped up in his coils, he probably would.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, he still wasn't pushing this issue. He was never good at hiding his emotions, but Arackniss couldn’t see any hint of disappointment or frustration at his abrupt cancelling. He’d just accepted what Arackniss had said at face value, and respected it. For all Pentious’ talk about being a gentleman, Arackniss was still pleasantly surprised that he was actually being listened to. He wasn’t going to go with Pentious now, but it couldn't hurt to show his appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Pentious.” Arackniss called out just as Pentious neared the edge of the roof. When Pentious looked up, Arackniss gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pentious smiled, showing off his fangs. “You’re welcome, Arackniss.” He tipped his hat, then dropped out of view. If he hadn’t seen the man working on his blimp fifty feet in the air, Arackniss would have been worried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As it was, he just pulled out another cigarette. He lit it up, looking back out at the evening sky as he took a deep breath. Seeing Pentious hadn’t completely gotten rid of his anger, but it had made him feel a bit better. Maybe if he found the right words, he would express his appreciation later tonight. For now he continued smoking alone, content to let himself naturally unwind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>